Ada (Fallout 4)
Ada is a robotic companion living in the Commonwealth in 2287. Involvement Fallout 4 Automatron Ada is a heavily modified assaultron robot, with sentry bot and protectron parts, and was created by Jackson. She traveled with his caravan, which specialized in mechanical repairs and trade, and travelled throughout the Commonwealth. Jackson's caravan attracted the attention of the Mechanist, and after three attacks, every member of the caravan except Ada had perished. Ada is first encountered during the quest Mechanical Menace during which the Sole Survivor must help Ada eliminate the robots that attacked her caravan. The Sole Survivor is told by Ada that they need to go to the General Atomics factory. Once there, they have to fight their way through the factory. At the far end of the factory, the player will find a Quantum robobrain. Killing and looting it will give the player the Mechanist device. The Sole Survivor then gives it to Ada who says it is a satellite tracking device. Ada tell them to install it in her so they can use it to their advantage. Once it is installed on Ada, she will say that in order to utilise it, they have to kill another robobrain somewhere in the Commonwealth that is using the same signal. Ada tells the Sole Survivor she needs them to bring her two additional beacons to decrypt the encryption on the signal. When she says this, she places the locations of the robobrains onto the player's map. Once at the satellite array, the Sole Survivor and Ada must fight through the Rust Devils and their robots. Inside the compound, the player character must climb further up the satellite to use a terminal that unlocks the security door, allowing entrance to the Fort Hagen hangar. Inside, the player character must fight their way to a robobrain known as Jezebel. When found, Jezebel is just a robobrain head attached to a computer. Jezebel tells the Sole Survivor she will help with defeating the Mechanist in return that they get her out of the satellite array and find her a new body. Once the deal is agreed, the player character picks up Jezebel's head and leaves the array. When taking the head, Ahab will be activated and attack if it was not already fought. After fighting through the rest of the building trying to get to the exit, Jezebel will point out that one of the Rust Devils she has just spotted, Ivey is the one who ripped her head off and that she wants revenge. Once she is killed, the exit is just around the corner. Before the exit, the player character can find the salvaged assaultron head, assaultron blade and Mr. Handy buzz blade in a steamer trunk. After exiting the array, the Sole Survivor speaks again with Ada. They tell her they need to keep Jezebel to get into the Mechanist's base. Killed Victims *Countless Robots *Countless Rust Devils *Ivey (Determinant) *Isabel Cruz (Caused, Determinant) Allies *Sole Survivor *Dogmeat *Piper Wright *Strong *Nick Valentine *Cait *Codsworth *Curie *John Hancock *X6-88 *Robert MacCready *Deacon *Danse *Old Longfellow *Jackson Enemies *The Mechanist *Jezebel *Ivey Appearances *Fallout 4 **Automatron ***Mechanical Menace ***A New Threat ***Headhunting ***Restoring Order Category:Female Category:Robots Category:Fallout Characters Category:Fallout 4 Category:Automatron Characters Category:Alive Category:Fallout 4 Companions Category:Synthetics Category:Bodyguards Category:Guards